From One Knight to Another
by Fractured Luna
Summary: Katalyn is a Cousland and Ser Gilmore is the knight that protects her. Love between them is not forbidden but it might as well be. They tried to deny their feelings for years, but one misstep changes everything. Will love or duty be crowned victorious?
1. Dueling to Dressing

**Author's Note\Heads up: **There aren't many fan-fictions dedicated to the possible relationship between Ser Gilmore and Bryce Cousland's youngest, so I thought do a shorter fan-fiction to test the waters so to speak. It is going to take place prior to the events in Dragon Age and up the end of the human noble origin, so new events are going be included with the familiar Highever cast and my character, Katalyn. However, I do have other ideas if people like it enough to extend it or at least make a sequel past the usual end to the story. I really hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are always welcome, especially for this one to know if I should keep it going.

* * *

She swung her sword with full force downward and her opponent reacted, swinging upward to meet her. They collided midway, each one holding strong. She looked at him for the briefest of instances as they fought for control. Ser Gilmore was as fiercely determined to win the duel as she was. She could see it in his dark green eyes. He was only one of the knights that did not hold back just because she was Katalyn Cousland, the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever.

She did not ask to be born as the youngest child to the noble family, second only to Ferelden royalty. She wished the men would stop treating her as their better, if nowhere else but when she sparred with them. Ser Gilmore did not seem to care about her status at least when they fought. That was unexpected of him. Being as upstanding, knightly, and handsome, it was a refreshing change.

Suddenly, she caught her thoughts and replayed them. She had not called him handsome, did she? She had not meant to...At least, she didn't think she did. That brief thought broke her focus and concentration, allowing Ser Gilmore the opportunity to give one hearty push of his sword, overpowering her. The force of the push caused Katalyn to stumble backwards. Her sword flew out of her hand, clanking noisily to the ground. Her armored boot got caught in a groove in the ground, threatening to send her tumbling down.

She reached out desperate to find something to hold on to keep from falling. She hooked her fingers into small gap between the armor plates covering Ser Gilmore's chest and arm just as Ser Gilmore was sheathing his sword. Due to the armor being well fasten to him and the suddenness this was all unfolding, he was left unable to stop himself being pulled down with her. They both crashed heavily to the courtyard ground.

Katalyn winced as he fell directly on top of her. His heavier armor added a lot more weight to his built body that she wasn't expecting and it knocked the wind right out of her. "I'm sorry, my lady." Ser Gilmore apologized immediately upon seeing her reaction. It took him a second to realize the compromising position he was now in with her. That realization caused his checks to flush as Katalyn reopened her eyes and looked up at him.

Her eyes were as green as his but at the same time completely unlike his eyes. His eyes stayed dark while hers appeared grow lighter whenever they caught the light or of her own accord when she was happy. It was something he never seen matched by anyone other woman in Ferelden and he found them completely amazing as most people thought the same of their owner.

Sir Gilmore had always heard the other knights talk about how beautiful the only daughter of the Teyrn and Teyrna was, but he never did allow himself to even think of her that way, not once even in the almost six years they had now known each other...Okay, maybe once but that was only when they first met and that was because he didn't know who she was. Now, he could feel those long repressed feelings stir deep within him. They urged him to just close the distance between their lips and kiss her, just to see what her reaction would be. However, his knightly sensibilities would never allow him to take such liberties, especially with his lordship's daughter.

"No, Ser Gilmore, it's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have taken you with me." Katalyn replied finally getting her power of speech back, blatantly unaware of internal turmoil residing in the man above her. She could see him blushing, turning almost as red as his ruby red hair. She had no other inkling of his feelings for her. She did realize how close they were and a part of her wanted him to kiss her or for her to kiss him. She knew it was just a silly thing for her to want since he was so devoted to his duties to try anything of the sort with any lady of the castle, especially her. She was suppose to be finding potential suitors only in noble class and her parents, her mother most definitively, would not want her to engage in any of that kind of activity with a knight under their service.

So they just stare into each other's eyes, each wanting more then but unable to take the first step to any sort of movement. Then as if the situation could not get more awkward between the lady of the castle and the knight, they heard someone clear their throat in an overly exaggerated way as the man stopped a few feet above their heads. They both craned their necks to look up at the man.

Katalyn was the first to recognize him. Even upside down, she could not mistake her older brother, Fergus, for anyone else. "Am I interrupting something?" She heard him ask as she watched him try to hide an amused smile from playing across his lips as he looked down at them. That was her brother for her, always finding amusement in her familiar way of landing herself into trouble.

"No, Fergus, we were just practicing." Katalyn responded as Ser Gilmore stood up before offering her a hand to do the same. "Then I suppose 'Practicing what?_' _might be the better question, sister." Fergus could not resist retorting, to which he received a dirty glare from her behind Ser Gilmore's back as his only answer. His sister was forever throwing him deadly glares whenever he said something she deemed inappropriate. He had learned to expect it and ignore it, all in the same shot. Katalyn dusted off her leather armor that covered her hourglass form as Ser Gilmore looked them over.

The two Cousland siblings did share all the familiar family traits including their eye color and their dark chocolate locks. Katalyn's short hair was much like her brother, except for the fact that she had a few bands that lifted a few locks of hair above the other, binding them into small braids that were just done to please her mother. He realized his presence could be a nuisance to them especially after what happened. "Uh, my lord, you must have some pressing business to talk with your sister, so I will leave you two alone. I will take my leave now, if you will excuse me, my lord, and my lady." Ser Gilmore said with an excuse, a quick nod towards each of them, and then turned on his heel to running off hastily. He was scrambling so fast, he almost tripped over his feet twice in the process.

Katalyn watched him leave before sighing heavily. "Thanks a lot, Fergus." She said in an annoyed tone with a look back to her brother, crossing her arms across her chest as she did. "Aww, is my little sister mad at me because I ruined her fun? Did she want some time alone with her favorite knight like that time I caught you together?" Fergus responded unable to resist again bothering her with her budding romance with Ser Gilmore, which even he had realized had started a long time ago.

"Not that again, I told you already. He was just cleaning the horses and I was just helping him. I slipped on a puddle and he caught me then you walked in. Nothing more then that happened." She answered turning toward him trying to drive her point home so he would stop bring it up. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get how serious she was, or at least didn't want to get that she was telling the truth or else it would ruin his fun in ribbing his little sister. That was her brother for her a pain in hindquarters sometimes, but did generally look out for his younger sibling, when he was not bothering her such as right now.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself to get to sleep at night, Katalyn, I think you would just do yourself a world of good if you come out and admit it. You like Ser Gilmore, don't you? I already can tell he's smitten with you...even though for the life of me I can't see why." Fergus said with a smile. Jokily, he mumbled the last part to himself but his sister didn't seem to be paying attention to him. She stood quiet which was not characteristically like her. "Ser Gilmore is...smitten with me?" Katalyn repeated in tiny voice, amazed. Her reaction caused Fergus to shake his head sighing. "My poor, sweet, innocent, little sister to be so experienced in ways of the sword, but not at all in the ways of men, how are you ever going to land a husband at this rate?" He asked, trying to hide his amusement in his voice.

Katalyn rolled her eyes before responded right back with a quip of her own, "Like you're any better with women, brother. I do recall a time when you couldn't even bring yourself to walk up to a woman without turning into a bumbling, stuttering, fool. So you had to send your cute, adorable, little sister to begin to bother them then you come and scold me just so you have something to talk to them about." Fergus was about to respond, but thought the better of it.

Katalyn did have a lot of information on him that was best kept between brother and sister. "Point taken, I will not say another word about the subject of men, Ser Gilmore, and you." He stated much to Katalyn's relief. "Now, that I got you back to being serious. Why are you out here? Was Ser Gilmore right? Did you need me for something?" She asked, growing curious. She watched her brother have to think for a minute before he remembered why he was out there.

"Oh, yes, Mother wanted to see you as soon as possible. She also said if you refused, I was to drag you kicking and screaming all the way to tower's guest room. I don't want to or even think I can do that after seeing you train with the men, so just go see her okay?" He said smiling. "What was so important that she wanted me so badly?" Katalyn wondered out loud. Fergus sighed before answer, "Well you know our mother. It probably has to do with something about the feminine pursuits she loves to tell you about. You know she fond of giving you those lectures--I mean lessons."

Katalyn smiled at her brother's comment, despite that what he said was the truth. As the Teyrna of Highever, Eleanor Cousland did see herself as being responsible to make sure all the women of the castle were keep update on latest fashions, hair styles, and whatever else fell under the domain of being more put together woman. Katalyn was her only daughter so she got the worst of constant insistences of what she should be doing to be more becoming of her status and never fail to scold her whenever she did something less then lady-like. It was already a struggle to get her mother to allow Katalyn outside in her battle armor so she could spar with the other knights.

Katalyn sighed, knowing whatever her mother wanted it was best to get it over right away or else risk the consequence of having to sit through a two hour lecture on how she should act more like a proper lady. So, she said good-bye to her brother before beginning to lightly jog towards the castle's doors, but not before she heard her brother call out smartly after her, "Oh and Katalyn, do the Cousland family name a favor and don't be falling over with any more knights on your way to Mother. I don't think Ferelden nobles would want to hear rumors about that...Well, maybe they would...Never mind."

Katalyn shook her head, still laughing at his comment as she made her way to the tower's guest room. That guest room was rarely used now because of its far distance away from the rest of the castle. She knew if her mother wanted to meet her there that it was something that Eleanor wanted no one to know about or see until she was ready for them to know. The closer she got the room she could feel her nerves begin to kick in.

The door was closed tight making Katalyn have to knock. She was about to knock again when it suddenly opened and she was pulled quickly into the room before the door was shut tightly behind her. She looked at the person who still held her elbow firmly and was surprised to find out the hand belonged to a recognizable face with eyes much like hers. It was her mother, Eleanor. Her hair as usual was tied into a bun with a braid securing it in place at the base of her neck. Eleanor always jokily insisted that half of the grey hairs on her head were due to her daughter's constant preoccupation with everything but her duties as a lady of the castle. However, lately Katalyn had to wonder if her mother was really joking about that.

"Did anyone see you come up here? Did you tell anyone where you where going?" She heard her mother ask nervously before she even got a chance to say anything. "No, no one saw me or knows anything except Fergus. Mother, what is going on here? Why are you being so secretive?" Katalyn asked now truly confused as well as nervous. "Oh, thank the Maker, I worried when I sent that boy to come get you that someone else might come and investigate what we are doing here. I want you to meet someone, dear, this is Lady Adelaide." Eleanor said as she gestured for the small, frail, woman to come closer to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Adelaide." Katalyn stated knowing to she still had to be courteous even if she had no idea who she was or what was she was doing there. "It is pleasure to meet you too, my lady. You are just as beautiful as your mother describes." Lady Adelaide said with a little bow toward her. "Mother, just who is she?" Katalyn asked in whisper as she smiled gratefully returning the bow to the woman in front of her. "Lady Adelaide is well-known dressmaker, my dear. I hired her to make your dress for your party. That's why she is here." Eleanor said smiling broadly. Her answer shocked her daughter so much that the smile fell off her face. That was it? Her mother brought her all the way up there to get a dress made by a well-known dressmaker? She couldn't believe it...Well, knowing her mother as she did, she could believe it, but she just didn't want to.

"So what was all the secrecy for? This isn't like this is some secret diplomacy going on between Ferelden and Orlais, so why did you need to keep it a secret?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. "Now, you know that the Orlesians are not that bad, child. Some of finest people I ever meet were Orlesian including Lady Adelaide here. I wanted to keep it a secret because if anyone knows what you're wearing, we will have half the castle woman finding a way to wear it before nightfall. We only have a week until your special day, after all it is going to be your twentieth birthday party and I already invited half of Ferelden's people to be there." She stated happily.

"And all of the most eligible noblemen, I bet." Katalyn couldn't help and grumble under her breath. She didn't even want a big fancy party and once again her mother did something without consulting her. It was just going to be another event that her mother hoped to get her to marry some nobleman from the countryside. None of them, she bet, could have held a candle or sword to Ser Gilmore. "What was that, my dear?" Eleanor asked catching her previous comment and looked at her with a scrutinizing glare. "Nothing, Mother, I didn't say anything. Let's just get this thing over with." Her daughter stated resigning to the fact there was going to be no way out of this. That was one thing her mother was, stubborn.

For the next hour and half, Katalyn stood in the center of the room as her mother and Lady Adelaide, who was surprising quick for the way she looked, scurried around grabbing each one of the fabrics laid out around the room. She knew they were trying to find the one that would make the perfect dress, but it seemed everyone they picked up was dismissed for one reason or another. _'This one goes better with her hair, but not with her light skin tone.'_ Or _'This one brings out her eyes, but not with her hair.' _Katalyn was tempted on more then one occasion to try and sneak out this living torture for her when both of them had their backs to her. It was like her mother had eyes in the back of her head because the moment Katalyn moved to the door, her mother would scold her and she would hurriedly stand back where she was, waiting for awhile before she attempted it again.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she was finally released from the room but not before Lady Adelaide got precise measurement of her feminine assets. Her mother was going to make sure that the dress was going to fit only her daughter to a tee. Katalyn didn't care she was just glad to be free as she made her way to her room. When she reached her room, she closed the door behind her sighing out of relief before she threw herself on her bed exhausted. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to what her brother said, _'I already can tell he's smitten with you.'_

Ser Gilmore liked her? She thought he was duty bound to keep the line between them dug so deep, there was no way to cross it. All this time, she hinted at liking him when she as talking to him or training with him, yet he didn't even seem to notice. It made her eventually give up trying, even though she was always tempted to say something again. Now, her brother said he could tell that Ser Gilmore liked her, but he just never said it to anyone. Now, it made her more determined to keep trying.

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound at the door. Katalyn smiled knowing the four-legged friend those sounds belong to, Dane. He was the mabari hound that her father bought for her a long time ago. "Dane, just come in. You know you don't have to have me tell you that." She said sitting up and immediately the door swung open with the tan mabari's jaws still clamped around the doorknob. He let it go and spun around using his almost tailless rump to close the door behind him. His dark brown eyes locked onto his mistress' eyes as he licked the remaining meat scraps from his lips.

Katalyn sighed seeing this. "Dane, were you in the larder again?" She asked, knowing that meat was probably supposed to be today's dinner. Dane whined, looking down guiltily. "Nan is going to have fit when she finds out." She said just second before a loud ruckus sounded throughout the hallways, followed by yelling. Katalyn didn't need to get up to know it was too late. Nan had already found out.

"Dane, hide." She told the hound quickly and he barked in agreement before diving underneath her bed. Just in time too as Katalyn heard someone stomping down the hallway and to her room. Then there was a knock before she heard someone say through the door, "Katalyn, it's me. I know that mutt is in there. There is a trail of food leading from the kitchen to here." "He's not here, Nan. I haven't seen Dane all day today." She lied, hoping that would be enough to persuade her to go back to the kitchen.

"I can tell your lying, child. Maker's breath, I've known you long enough. I'm coming in." Nan said and before Katalyn could get another word out edgewise her door was opened for third time in a few minutes. Nan looked around the room carefully before looking back at Katalyn, studying her for any signs of stress. "See, Nan, he's not here. Maybe he came back here once while I was out, I just got back to my room only minutes ago." Katalyn stated doing her best to keep her story short and simple not to mess up.

Nan stood quiet for the longest time watching her. It almost made her want to confess that he was under the bed because of the pressure she could feel on her with Nan's seemingly knowing gaze. Just then Nan scoffed before speaking, "Very well, child, I believe you. If you do see him, I want you to promise you'll send him to me. I'll make sure to make sure he'll never take another one of my meals again." "Of course, Nan." Katalyn responded to which Nan approved and exited closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Dane stuck his head out from under the bed.

"The coast is clear, Dane. You can come out now." She said and he did just that before jumping onto her bed. He licked her face appreciated, much to Katalyn's disapproval. "Now listen, the next time you steal food from the larder, you're on your own to deal with Nan, you understand, boy?" She said petting him. He whined looking down. "Now, don't give me that look...Okay, fine, I'll help you out. Just promise me next time don't leave a trail of food to my door, okay?" She stated and Dane barked in understanding. She knew he meant it. That hound was just too smart for his own good.

She sighed, laying back down and Dane settled next to her, resting his head on her stomach. She petted him absent-mindedly as she began to tell him about her day. From dueling to dressing, it was good to have someone to talk to that wouldn't feel the need to make funny quips or a party she didn't even want. At least, Ser Gilmore was a good listener as well. He would listen to her and not say a word, but she knew he was listening as his eyes always followed her attentively. She would test him sometimes though just to make sure he was. She wondered if he would still be that way of he and she were together, but she was just being silly again...That could never be, could it?


	2. Disappearing to Developing

Sir Gilmore was missing. No one had seen him all day and that made Katalyn very concerned. It was so unlike him to not be in the courtyard training or be seen around the castle doing his other knightly duties. She wondered where he could have gone off to as she checked for him in all the usual places: the knight's hall, the training room, and even his room, only to find no clue where he could have gone. It was almost as if he was avoiding something or someone...She just hoped it was not her. Then it hit her. If he really wanted to get away from everyone, she did know where he was, the Scaredwell.

The Scaredwell was a long abandoned tower located on the northern-left corner of Highever. The children made that name up for it a long time ago because nobody ever made it past the last stairwell that lead to the top room. It was the room which was at the top of the highest tower in the castle and was said to be the very one that a witch named Flemeth was imprisoned when her lover was killed by her husband who owned Highever at the time. So enraged, she used a spell to summon a spirit to take vengeance out on her husband, but it did not work as she planned and she ended up being turned into an abomination as the demon spirit possessed her before she killed her husband and all of his men.

Ever since then, the tower was long abandoned, save for an occasional child who was dared to enter by his or her friends. Katalyn knew the tale and the child's games that were had at the expense of it. She was the only one of two people who had actually made it to the top of the tower, not afraid of the stories. The other person was Ser Gilmore or Squire Gilmore as he was known back then, and he really did not have a choice in matter to follow her up to the top. He would have never willing gone up to the tower otherwise, having a very large fear of evil spirits and magic like ones used in the story.

Katalyn was not the only one who knew of his fear as so did the other knights-to-be, who would tease him relentlessly about it. She was not going to have anyone teasing her best friend, so she came up with a plan--Well, more of a spur of the moment decisions that she was famous for. She woke him up in the middle of night, being the only time she could slip away from the castle unnoticed and dragged his half-asleep fourteen year-old self down to the tower. When she explained that they were going to the top of the tower, he turned paler then Katalyn had ever seen him. He stood frozenly at the bottom as fear clutched his heart while she began to climb the long-winding staircase. She knew he would follow and eventually, he did. It was his duty to protect her from any threat after all, human or otherwise.

Even back then he was only knight that she would gladly have accompanied her anywhere. It was no secret. No matter how inappropriate that bond between them was deemed by the people of Highever. Much to their credit, her father and mother had tried to stop it with assigning other knights to protect Katalyn, but being strong-willed and incredibly resourceful, she would always find a way to slip away from them. Being stuck with the choice of either leaving their daughter unguarded or being protected by a squire, they would chose the latter even if they knew their daughter could protect herself just as well. She was born from a long line of battle worn warriors on both sides of her family after all.

Katalyn never realized though that in choosing to let Ser Gilmore to follow her around whenever she took one of her "adventures," as she could call the very outings that would often lead her to trouble, that it would cause a deep rift between the other training knights and him. It gave him special privileges that the others did not get, including more lessons on the ways of the knights so he could better protect Katalyn if the need should arrive and more free-time without chores so he could watch out for her. This, in turn, would allow them to grow closer and made it easier for her to know where he would go if something happened. Ever since she dragged him up there and he got over his fear, or at least learned to control it a bit better, the tower's room had become their secret hiding place to get away from the prying eyes of the castle.

He was up there now as she discovered when she reached the very top room after climbing the hundreds of steps. Sir Gilmore didn't even seem to notice she had entered the room, even as she tried to catch her breath. During that time, she took a moment to study him. He was sitting, leaning back against the side on the high windowsill as he looked out at the view of the Waking Sea. He seemed to be lost in thought, mulling something over. She wondered what he could be thinking so hard about, hoping it had nothing to do with what happened yesterday between them. She sighed unconsciously and he turned looking quite surprised to see her.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he watched her approach the pile of furniture they had moved a long time ago near the window. "I was looking--for you since--you disappeared without--telling anyone where--you were going." She struggled to speak while she climbed the pile of furniture, since they used it as the makeshift stairs to the window where he was. As she neared top, Sir Gilmore grabbed her elbow and helped her slide into the empty space opposite of him on the windowsill. "Thank you." She added gratefully as she took her seat, curling her feet next to her. "It was nothing, my lady." He responded when he let go soon afterwards.

Katalyn smiled at him and for a brief moment, Ser Gilmore felt his heart flutter at the sight like the first time he meet her. Sitting there bathed in moonlight, he couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful now then he had ever seen her. It was even made truer since she was garbed in a pale blue dress now, something that he was never accustomed to see her in unless she left Highever, which was only quite rarely. He had no idea her change of outfit was only brought on since her mother had confiscation her armor when Fergus let it slip about the incident in courtyard at dinner last night. Needless to say, Eleanor Cousland was not pleased with her daughter's apparent "lack of grace" as she called it.

Ser Gilmore knew Katalyn wasn't too fond of dresses or other frilly things that came usually with being a high-born woman. It was just one of the many things that made Katalyn, Katalyn. It came along with her impetuous, yet amusing, ability to find a way to get herself and him into all different types of trouble no matter where they were. Secretly, he didn't mind getting in trouble at least when she was with him. She was his best friend after all. It was after yesterday, he didn't know if he could just be friends with her.

The time he spent up in the tower, thinking, had caused him to realize that he was lying to himself all these years saying that he only cared for her as a friend. There were always more feelings there that he had let fall by the wayside so he could do his knightly duty to protect her. It was just how does one come out and say that he like his lordship's daughter, especially when that could jeopardize ever being able to see her again even if she did feel the same way about him?

"Ser Gilmore, are you all right? You're just staring at me, now normally I wouldn't mind, but this stare is...disturbing." She stated snapping him out of his pensive mood. He found himself smiling despite her words. That was Katalyn for him. She could be completely honest with someone. Like a child, she did not seem to have filter on what she thought as opposed to what she said. "Oh yes, I am quite well. My lady, if I might ask a favor of you, could please not say anything for a moment because I have something important to say to you and I fear if you say something, I will never be able to say it again." Ser Gilmore asked, still working up courage to speak his feelings.

Katalyn looked confused but only responded with a nod of her head allowing him to continue uninterrupted. "I-uh, hmph." He stumbled over his words. He couldn't believe he was going to say this to the Cousland daughter. Was he crazy? He was still only a knight and she could have her pick of any nobleman in the country, why would she choose to be with him? Crazy or not, he had to get his feelings out in the open. He had been running from them for almost six years. He needed to tell her and let things fall where they may.

"This is so much harder to say then I thought...You know we've know each other a long time, my lady." He paused to which Katalyn nodded, wondering where this was going. He was much more nervous then she ever saw him. "Since the first day I met you, I thought that you were the most beautiful creature I ever happened to get the pleasure to know. When you chose me to be one to protect you rather then all the other well-trained knights and knights-in-training, I was deeply honored. Not just because you were a Cousland, the very family my father the Bann supports, but also because I knew it would allow me to spend more time in your company. No matter the trouble I might get into for saying this, but you just have to know. I think I've fallen for you, my lady, I realized always have, but I just didn't want to admit it earlier for fear of what you may have said." Ser Gilmore finished watching for some reaction in Katalyn's face that would give him some hope that he was not just fooling himself that she felt the same way.

She looked back at him blankly, not saying a word. Silence fell upon them for what seemed like an eternity. He sighed heavily as he turned his attention back at the water below them. It was so peaceful that it made him blatantly aware Katalyn had yet to say anything. He kept wishing she could say something, anything, rather just stare at him like that. "I apologize. I probably shouldn't have said anything, my lady. It was not my place. Forgive me." He added, unable to look at her as he said the words he really did not mean.

It was like those words prompted her into action as she moved closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her, which received a shocked expression from him. Then she did something even more surprising as he felt her lips being gently pressed against his. He could not believe Katalyn Cousland had just kissed him. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt sending a tinkling sensation to every nerve in his body. As she pulled way, she seemed to steal his breath away with her.

She smiled at him. Her eyes were dancing in the moonlight as she said the words he long for her to say, "I had feelings for you all along too, Ser Gilmore." Although her feeling were true, she noticed it felt odd for still be so formal with him after the kiss. Ser Gilmore leaned towards her initiating another kiss, feeling bolder after her confession to him. Katalyn kissed him back, so glad to be sitting down rather then standing. His kiss did have the power to make her knees weak. She felt as though her insides turned to mush as she melted into his kiss.

"It's Roderick." Ser Gilmore stated when he pulled away earning a confused look from Katalyn. It forced him to have to correct himself, "My name, it is Roderick, Ser Roderick Gilmore. Please feel free to use it, my lady." "Okay, Roderick it is then, but only if you stop calling me, 'my lady.' It's so stuffy and reminds me of all the other knights of the castle. Please, just call me Katalyn." She said and she saw a nervous look cross his face. "I-I can't d-d-do that, my la-la-lady." He protested, stuttering now.

She wrinkled her nose, disapprovingly. A gesture that Ser Gilmore still thought was so cute even all these years. "Isn't one of a knight's oaths that he can never deny a request of a lady? Well, I'm requesting it then, call me Katalyn, Roderick." She stated slyly, using her wits to outsmart him. She was clever as all the Cousland were. It was the very reason the Couslands had ruled Highever for years with so much influence. Usually, he would give in as well, unable to resist her Cousland sway and charm.

This time he knew that no matter what happened between them, his lower status to her meant he show her the respect she deserved with her lineage, and her gender. "Yes, you are correct, but I just can not honor that request, my la--" He was cut off by her placing her finger to his lips, shushing him. Her face now inches from him before she spoke again, "Say it with me, Kat-ta-lyn." "My la--" He started only to be silenced again. "Katalyn." She repeated unfaltering and one look into her eyes as they lit with her stubborn determination was enough to make any man crumble, especially him. He was trying so hard to fight it, but he could feel his defenses start to ebb away.

Katalyn sighed. She could read how uncomfortable he was in saying her name by the gaping pause in his response. She didn't want to force him to say anything he didn't want to. "How about this, you can go back to using 'my lady' but know that you can call Katalyn anytime you wish, whether we're alone like this or...in a courtyard full of million knights and nobles with their stuck up noses in the air. Yes, that would really show them that they shouldn't look down on people." She responded before laughing. She knew that would ease the tension she felt surrounding them.

Ser Gilmore laughed with her feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was grateful that she understood that her respected his duty to her too much to even think they were on the same level, let alone use her name that would make him feel like they were on the same level. As she shifted so she was seated next to him and leaned her head gently against his shoulder, he knew she was far too good for him with all her beauty, charm, and wit. He knew he was blessed by the Maker himself that this lovely woman had been sent to him and he was forever grateful. They sat in silence for a long while, just enjoying being in each other's company as the moon began to past its midway point in its journey across the sky.

The temperature began to drop around them. Ser Gilmore had his armor to shield him the elements, but Katalyn only had the thin dress. He felt her try to control a shiver as she snuggled even closer to him, prompting him to wrap his arms around her. "Do you want to go back, my lady?" He heard himself ask even though that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. He had something else on his mind completely, something not very knightly. "No, I am fi-fi-fine, Rod-Roderick." She said as she unsuccessfully tried to keep her teeth from chattering together. She liked being there in his arms, not wanting to go back to being separated again by their duties just yet which would come naturally when the sun made its appearance.

Ser Gilmore sighed, getting up before adding, "You are a horrible liar, my lady." He extended his hand and she reluctantly allowed him to help her up as well. They climbed back down to the room floor together. It was a lot faster that was that way, but a lot more dangerous since most of the furniture was not only precarious placed to help them get to the high window, but also very old, especially one of the tables in the middle. Ser Gilmore step on it first before stepping off to side and the table creaked as a small crack formed on the underside. Neither one was paying much attention until Katalyn stepped on the exact same spot.

As soon she did, the crack ripped down the middle and broke apart, causing her to slip through. Ser Gilmore saw her begin to fall and he tried to catch her arm, but he was a second too late. He could only watch as she tumbled to the ground the rest of the great height. She landed and he was glad not with a sickening sound of bones breaking, but rather a small thump on her side. Still, she was not moving at all and that scared him more then anything. He hurriedly climbed the rest of the way as fast as he dared to go and was at her side an instant after that. He was relieved to see when he arrived her eyes were now watching him even if she still seemed a little dazed.

"Are you all right, my lady?" He asked worriedly as she sat up. "I...think so. Roderick, please, help me to my feet." She asked and he nodded hesitantly as he did as she asked. She winced as soon as her right foot touched the floor, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle. She swayed unsteadily. She was glad that Ser Gilmore had yet to let go of her elbow and he guided her back to the floor seeing her reaction. "I think I hurt my ankle...I guess I'm not as okay as I thought." Katalyn said with a light laugh, doing her best to be cheery not for her sake but for Ser Gilmore. His face had grown so serious since he helped her sit back down. He just ignored her joke as he touched her ankle to check just how much damage was done.

Katalyn caught his eye as he looked back toward her. "Is it broken?" She asked trying to keep the nervousness from her voice. She was not a stranger to getting random bumps and bruises, most of which were usually her own doing, but she had never broken anything before. How was suppose to explain this one to the healer mage who stood at the castle, without telling him what happened there? Then it would have been all over the castle by sunup, not that she cared if the whole castle knew just, not her parents. "It's not broken. I think you just twisted it. Still, I don't think you put any pressure on it, my lady." She heard Ser Gilmore say bring her back into the situation. She breathed a sigh of relief with the news. Then the thought hit her. If she wasn't supposed to put any pressure on it, how were they going to get back to the castle?

Ser Gilmore seemed to read her mind and he came up with a solution of his own. He crouched next to her as slipped his left arm behind her back, beneath her the start of her ribcage and his right arm underneath her legs. He got back to his feet and picked her up in his arms in the process. Katalyn could feel the heat start to rise in her face as she was brought to his chest. She still had enough presence of mind to wrap her arms around his neck before she lifted herself up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Roderick." She said to which he began to blush almost as badly as she was. "It was not-nothing, my lady." He answered her doing his best to keep from stuttering.

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest. Well, she at least did not have to worry about her ankle for now. Her only concern, as she was sure Ser Gilmore was now concerned too, was to get her back to castle and him back to the knight's quarters before anyone realized they were gone. Luckily, this wasn't the first time that they had snuck back into their rooms. This time, Katalyn did feel guilty for making him have to do all the walking and all the work to keep either of them from being spotted. She was going to have to find a way to pay him back later.

For now, she had to focus on the matter at hand as he climbed down the stairs and they exited the tower. There were very few people in the courtyard, so they made through without incident. The inner courtyard was a lot smaller and had less places to hide, so Ser Gilmore had to stay near the outer wall in the shadows. Still they got through with little interference. They then entered the kitchen through the secret door in the larder only very few people knew about. They only reason they knew about it was because of Dane and his various exploits to get into food stored there. As they exited and they turned into the final hallway, they assumed they were home free.

The next second, they wished they had not thought that as they stumbled onto a guard standing outside Teyrn's and Teyrna's room. They didn't realize he was there until the very last minute. Katalyn had to bite her bottom lip to keep from yelping in surprise. They both assumed that he had spotted them until they realized he was just sleeping, only with his eyes open so everyone would think he was awake. That did probably work only from a distance because as up close as Katalyn and Ser Gilmore were, they could hear that he was snoring worse then a sick mabari. If anyone would know that, it would be Katalyn. After that close call, she could hear Ser Gilmore's heart thumping like crazily in his chest but luckily, they reached her room at the near end of the hallway. He opened the door and walked inside, unable to close it behind him.

Neither one of them realized the door on the opposite end of the hallway was open a tiny sliver of the way with a green eye watching them curiously. As the eye saw that they had moved into Katalyn's room, the owner of the eye opened the door the rest of the way and Fergus stepped out into the hallway. Katalyn had not just snuck out without telling someone where she was going, she knew that was irresponsible for someone of her status. She might have been impulsive at times, but she was not irresponsible. She would tell her brother often where she was going "adventuring," especially at night, just in case something should happen to her. She would trust that he would not reveal that information unless that did happen.

He would usually stay up until she returned just to know that she got back safe. He was her brother after all. He would do anything he could to protect her. Whether it was chasing away the monster under her bed when she was little to driving away the hormone-crazed boys when she became a young lady to now when the knights thought they could take advantage of her sweet and caring heart. It was especially true with Ser Gilmore, who was the first one his little sister really seemed to like which could cloud her usually rational judgment.

He teased her about Ser Gilmore liking her, but he had not meant to start anything between them. That was just the nature of the Cousland silblings' relationship. He would bother her only to have her get annoyed and bother him right back. He wasn't going to let some knight change her or that, not if he anything to say on the matter. So, he crept across the hall and stopped just out of sight at left of the door. He watched as Ser Gilmore placed Katalyn down gently on the bed before pulling the blanket over her. "Good-night, my lady, promise me that you'll get the mage to look at that ankle tomorrow." He heard him say making Fergus feel really guilty that he quickly assumed the worse of him. Ser Gilmore was a nice, respectful knight from a close friend of the family. How could he think that he would do anything wrong?

"I promise I will. Thank you again, Roderick, and good-night." He heard his sister answer before doing something that surprised him, sitting up to kiss Ser Gilmore quickly. He didn't even have time to process it as he saw Ser Gilmore turn to leave. Fergus darted back to his room not to be discovered. He closed the door just seconds before he heard Ser Gilmore passed by his room on the way back to the knight's quarters. Fergus thought over what he had just witness. He was going to need to talk to someone tomorrow. It was just going to be with his sister and not Ser Gilmore as he first thought. How could she think that it was okay to do this? Their parents had high hopes for her to marry someone from a noble family maybe from far off part of Thedas like he did. A man who could shower with gifts and attention like she deserved being the precious gem they all knew she was. Could she even be really considering being with a knight?


	3. Angry to Agony

_'He's not right for you. You know it will never work out between the two of you.'_ Fergus rehearsed in his head all last night what he wanted to say to Katalyn ever since he caught her kissing Ser Gilmore. However when he stopped at her door early next morning, he could not bring himself to knock on her door. He promised himself he would try again to catch her after breakfast. That would be a good time, she would be all sluggish from all the food she normally ate because did have quite an appetite already and she couldn't be as easily angered if he spoke to her then.

Nevertheless, that time came and went. She seemed so happy at breakfast, kissing each one of the Couslands on the check before taking her seat. Everyone was surprised including his poor son, Oren, who wiped the spot immediately claiming need a mage to cast a spell to get rid of his aunt's girl cooties to which everyone laughed. Fergus couldn't bear to bring her down with mentioning that he needed to talk to her, so he let it go. He even tried to tell her when she stopped him in the hallway to ask if he had seen their mother, but he couldn't. He resigned himself to his room by mid-day, wondering if this was some sign of the Maker telling him that he shouldn't tell her anything when he saw her past by on her way to her room. She was back into her leather armor apparently she had found a way to convince their mother to allow her to have it back.

He took a deep breath before walking over to his sister's room. Her door was open and he walked right in. She was busy searching through the chest stored in her room where she kept all her swords. "What is it, Fergus? I'm busy at the moment if this can wait to later." Katalyn said not even looking up at him as she picked up each sword and examined them. "No, this can't, Kat." He said knowing she get the seriousness of the chat he wanted to have. She placed the sword she was holding down immediately. She looked up at him, knowing from the nickname alone that he meant business.

"So you've finally gathered up the nerve to talk to me, huh?" She stated standing up. Her words resulted in him looking puzzled making her have to clarify herself by adding, "I know you like an open book, Fergus. You been giving me looks all day like a Blight was coming and it is all my fault it was happening. Now, please just tell me what it is. It can't be that bad, can it?" She asked searching his eyes for any sort of clue why her brother was so serious. He knew she would try so he avoided looking at her as he closed the door before gesturing to her bed. She sat first on the shortest edge and then he sat opposite of her.

Katalyn and Fergus sat in silence for a long while. Each second that ticked by was making her more and more nervous that her brother had somehow found about yesterday. She did tell him that she was going to the Scaredwell, but she did not tell him that she went there to look specifically for Ser Gilmore. Fergus was a great older brother, but he could be a little too over protective at times over her. It was if he would sometimes take her father's place especially when he felt she was doing something that could put her in harm's way. Finally, she could not take it anymore and broke the silence. "Fergus, does this have something to do with Rod-I mean Ser Gilmore?" She asked straight to the point, catching her mistake. If Fergus knew anything about what happen last night he would have been very angry with her. That was something they both got from their mother, their temper.

"Yes." Fergus answered before looking away from her. "I saw you kiss him last night. I had waited for you to return like I always do. When you did, I followed you to your room. I saw you kiss him." He continued, pretending to find something more interesting in the wall then catching his sister's eye. Katalyn heard him and was shocked. "What? You were watching us? How could you invade my privacy like that?" She asked doing her best to keep calm but she could feel anger rising within, threatening to take over. "I was just trying to look out for you. It was late and I wanted to make sure you didn't do something you would regret." He stated looking back at her, trying to plead his case. His sister didn't seem to be listening though as stood up and began to pace agitated.

"Well, you have no right to decide what is right for me, brother. I am the only one that can do that. Furthermore, whatever happens between me and Roderick is our business." She said angrily, for herself and for Ser Gilmore. "I do get some say in what happens to you because I am your brother. I only want what's best for you. I heard you call him that last night. Tell me, _sister_, why did you start calling Ser Gilmore, Roderick?" He questioned as he followed her movements with his eyes. "Because last night in the Scarewell, he confessed that he like me and has felt that way since the very beginning. I told him the very same thing...right before I kissed him the first time." She stopped near the far wall, looking away from him.

He let the news sink in for a second before replying, "Why did you do that? You know that you should not mislead him, Katalyn. You know as well I do that it will never work out between the two of you. Maker's breath, he's a knight and you're a Cousland." "So what if I'm a Cousland and he's a knight? You're a Cousland too, Fergus, 'less you forgot, Couslands don't look down on anybody, no matter where they come from or what they do." She stated looking back at him. He could see the anger in her eyes and it was getting him angry as well, so much for having a calm, thoughtful discussion on convincing her not to keep seeing Ser Gilmore romantically. If she wanted to take this conversation to one filled with anger, he would happily follow in suit.

"Don't get high and mighty on me, _little sister_. I've been a Cousland far longer then you have. I know what we do or do not do and I'm not looking down on Ser Gilmore. He is a fine knight. _Knight_, not _husband_, knights never make good husbands, sister." He responded angrily and it caused her to spin towards him. "What about you and Father? You and he had some knight training if I recall correctly as all the men in our family. Does that mean men like you don't make good husbands?" She snapped quickly. Fergus was taken back. Her and her quick mind had done him in again.

Katalyn smirked triumphantly. "I guess that answer my question. Who said I wanted to marry Roderick in the first place? It is still too soon to think about that. Maker's breath, I only just kissed him. You are so quick to have me be married off to some lordling's son from some far-off corner of Thedas, just like mother. I think Father's only one who's not trying to pawn me off like some gift of diplomacy. Aren't I at least entitled to pick my own husband, who I love dearly, in my own time?" She continued to rant in his silence as she walked to the other wall and stopped. "Mother and I are only hard on you because we trying to do what's best for you as clearly you don't seem to think past the present moment. We are not trying to get rid you, sister, far from it. We just want to find someone who is worthy of you and will treat you like you should. Aren't we allowed to do that?" He said getting to his feet and turning towards his sister, who now had her back towards him.

"No, you're not because it's my life, not yours. And as for you doing what's best for me, don't make me laugh. You are only trying to do what's best for you and the grand Cousland family name. No one in this castle seem to care about what I want, just what they think I should be doing because I am from a noble family. I just want to be able to live my own life and not one already planned out for me. Is marrying a noble from another country like you did right for me when I don't love them? Am I supposed to marry someone from a place like...Antiva, just because they belong to a well off family? Will that make things better? It's no secret that place is only full of assassins and prostitutes." She rebutted harshly, spinning on her heel towards him.

Her brother's eyes narrowed instantly knowing that last comment was a dig at his wife, Oriana, who was born there. "I would be careful with what you say, Katalyn, especially when you don't know anything you're talking about. Keep Oriana out of this, sister." He snapped, beyond angry now with her for sinking so low. "Oh, I do think I know what I'm talking about and you know full well what I'm implying, brother." Katalyn's anger continued to do the talking for her as she crossed her arms across her chest. Fergus was about to respond when suddenly a loud sobbing filled the room. It wasn't coming from either them and so they looked to the door only in time to catch a woman turn and run away crying. Fergus recognized the woman as his wife.

While they were arguing, they didn't realize their voices were being carried throughout the hall and it prompted Oriana to come check out what was happening. They didn't even notice she opened the door and happened to catch Katalyn's first criticism of people of Antiva before then applying to her. As she ran off, the color drained out of Katalyn's face. She had not meant for Oriana to hear any of that. She had not meant to say it either. It was just that Fergus had made her so angry that she went after the one thing she knew would hurt him the most. It was wrong, but she could not hold her tongue from being spiteful. "Fergus, I-" She tried to apologize but her brother cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. I was just trying to help you like always, like an older brother to little sister should. You didn't want to see that. Now look what you did. You got poor Oriana upset for something she had nothing to do with. See Ser Gilmore or don't see him, I do not care what you do. Just know that what is going on between you two will always lead to heartbreak for one or both of you." He said walking to the door before stopping to look back at her to add, "And no matter what you think otherwise, I do not want see you get hurt as I can feel this situation will turn out, sister." Then he walked out the room closing the door behind him to leave Katalyn standing there, frozenly staring at the door.

As Fergus stormed away from her room and down the hallway trying to find Oriana, he passed Ser Gilmore on his way presumably to see his sister. "Nice day isn't it, my lord?" Ser Gilmore said as he passed him, with a smile. That smile dropped off his face just as quickly as it came as Fergus threw him a hateful glare before grumbling something he didn't catch. Ser Gilmore watched as he marched away seeming even more agitated. He wondered what happened to make Fergus so angry. He was going to have to ask Katalyn when he saw her. Speaking of which, where was she? She had caught him in courtyard and said she had decided that they were going to go out adventuring today in the woods just beyond Highever's walls that lead to Western Hill. He tried to talk her out of it, but as always, she eventually got him to agree.

However, she never came back after gong to retrieve a real sword from her room. It was unlike her to not be eagerly prodding him to hurry up as he usually took longer to get ready. He worriedly set out for her room after that with Dane trailing on his heels as his mistress had told him to stay with Ser Gilmore until she returned. As they reached her room, Dane opened the door without hesitation. He remembered he didn't need to knock and he saw his mistress laying on her bed staring up the ceiling. He jumped on the bed right next to her barking as if tell her to get up. She bolted straight up, not expecting the sudden intrusion. This allowed Dane and Ser Gilmore to see her eyes were already red and puffy from crying with her tears still falling down her cheeks.

She hurriedly looked away and tried to wipe away the rest of the tears. "Dane...Roderick, what are you two doing here?" She asked having a hard time keeping her voice from breaking. "We came looking for you after you didn't show at the courtyard. You wanted us to go to the woods, did you not, my lady?" Ser Gilmore answered as he approached her from the other side of the bed from Dane. Katalyn had forgotten for a second about that with all that happened with Fergus. "I apologize, Roderick, I did forget. Suddenly leaving Highever for a little while seems like a very good idea." She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed before allowing him to help her to her feet.

"What is the matter, my lady? You're upset and I noticed Fergus seemed upset as well. Did something happen between you two?" He asked trying to catch her eye which she desperately avoided. "Yes, but please do not ask why. I do not feel like talking about it now." She responded shrugging out from his hold over her and walking over to her sword chest. She picked up the longsword from on top before turning to face them. "Let us be off then." Katalyn commanded and Ser Gilmore and Dane knew that was going to be the end of the conversation for now. They followed along as she led them out of the Cousland's castle keep and to the woods. Even when she was not suppose to be out of Highever without the permission from her parents, she did manage to find ways to outsmart the guards on watch to let her by. This time it was no different and soon the trio was traipsing through the forest in complete silence.

They only stopped as they arrived at the clearing they had found a previous time. Dane barked and ran off chasing after the birds as he was always fond of doing. Katalyn sighed watching him wishing to go back to the days where she was free to do as she pleased like Dane. Ser Gilmore saw the wistful look in her eyes and it made more concerned maybe this wasn't the best time for them to be outside of the castle. Katalyn seemed too lost in thought for her to be in an area where bandits were known to past through picking on those lost in the woods. Not that he would let any harm come to her under his watch, but still it did not hurt to be cautious for both of their sakes.

"My lady, I think we should head back now. I'm sure the long walk out here as given everyone a chance to cool down. What do you say?" Ser Gilmore asked, in a hopeful nudge to get her to turn back. "No, Roderick, I don't think things will be settled that easily. Fergus and Oriana will never forgive me for the things I've said." Katalyn stated with another sigh. He looked at her confused, noticing that she was chewing on her bottom lip. It was bad habit that he had come to realize meant that she was deeply troubled by something. "My lady, I'm sure you are worrying for nothing. I know you well enough to know if you did something unlike you that it was out of anger and did not mean it. I'm sure my lord knows this. Forgive me for saying this, my lady, but it's no secret that you do have quite a bit of a temper." He answered, stepping to the side just in cased she lashed out at him.

Katalyn looked at him in surprise and annoyance as she stated loudly, "I do not have quite a temper!" Her response caused his eyebrows to arch as he tried to hide a smile. She could see the disbelief written all over his face without him having to say a word. "Fine...Fine, so I do have a temper. It still doesn't change anything. He...You just wouldn't understand." She said defeated. "So explain it to me. I will not be able to understand anything if you do not explain it to me." Ser Gilmore responded trying to get her to open up to him. After what happened yesterday between them, he thought there would little else to keep secret between them, but apparently he was wrong. If Katalyn did not want to tell him after all that, it was something very serious.

"Please, Roderick can we just do something else? How about we spar? I forgot to tell you that Father said that if I practice hard enough and prove myself worthy against one of Highever's best knights, I can be knighted. Then I can be knight just like I always wanted." She said as she smiled, backing her way further into the clearing. "If that's what you wish, my lady, then we will spar. Forgive me for saying this but somehow I do not image the Teyrna was very pleased when she found about that." He said amused following her, pulling his sword and shield out. "Well, Father and I have yet to tell her, so this stays between us for now." She warned him before she pulled her sword and shield out as well, glad he had reminded her to grab one before they left Highever. Katalyn did need to brush up on her shield talents.

For next hour or so, Katalyn and Ser Gilmore sparred with each other. Attack for attack, parry for parry, block for block, they were pretty evenly matched as always. Katalyn knew it was because Ser Gilmore shared mostly everything he was taught from the older knights to defend her. Whatever he didn't share, she would pick up from watching him. She did have her own moves she had figured out by herself in middle night in her room. She would eventually teach him that too. The whole process made it seem that they were learning together rather then either of them just being the student or the teacher. They made each other better fighters and better friends.

Ser Gilmore picked up that Katalyn seemed to be slowing down and decided to let her win. He didn't want to push her too hard worrying about her ankle. Katalyn was not oblivious to the fact that he had allowed her to win and usually she would complain demanding that they finish the fight fairly, but this time she didn't say a word. Secretly she was grateful for him doing that as her ankle begun to throb during the last half of the fight. With all that happened this morning, it had slipped her mind to go to the mage and have her ankle checked. As Ser Gilmore put away his weapons, he sat down by a tree on the outer edge of the clearing, exhausted. She followed in suit before sitting right next to him. They sat enjoying the quiet and each other as they rested.

"He said we're not right for each other." Katalyn stated out of the blue which caused him tilted his head to look her as he asked. "Who said that, my lady?" "Fergus, he said that it would never work it between us." She answered. "I can see why you got so angry then. You know he just wants the best for you. I suppose he thinks us being together is not right because of your status." He responded with sigh. His response shocked her and she turned to look at him. "Don't tell me you agree with him?" She said raising her voice. How could he have said that after admitting that he liked her just yesterday?

"My lady, please calm down. I did not mean it the way it sounded. I meant that people are going to judge that we're together, whether we're just friends or something more. It is because they all can see that you are too good for me and they are afraid that I will somehow bring you down. Maybe they are right, I will bring you down. I knew I should not have told you my feelings for you in the first place." Ser Gilmore's voice was getting smaller and smaller with each word making Katalyn have to strain to hear the last part.

"Don't say such things, Roderick. I'm glad you told me your feelings. I am not any better then you and you know full well that I am not the princess all of Highever wants me to be. If they want some woman perfect for taking over as Teyrna, they should put Fergus in a dress and on my father's and mother's throne. He seems to do a better job of listening than I do. Then we can just run off together to a corner of Thedas and stay there forever away from all the judgment." She stated defiantly as she looked at him with a smile.

"And as silly and wonderful as that sounds to me, my lady, you know we can not do that. Your duty compels you to stay here as does mine, at least until our parents see otherwise." He said with a serious look to her, earning him a wrinkled nose gesture from Katalyn. "Well, fine, at least until then if people at Highever are going to talk about us, let's give them something to talk about, Roderick." She responded as she leaned toward him before she kissed him. Ser Gilmore smiled as she did, not minding that at all. He knew they should have been watching for bandits and not be kissing in the middle of the woods, but the latter was so much better then the alternative to him.

A minute later, a frantic bark caused them to pull apart. "Dane, what is it?" Katalyn asked as the mabari skidded to a stop at their feet. He turned immediately and growled at bushes in the direction he came from. A group of men came through as Ser Gilmore and Katalyn got to their feet. As they stood, they exchanged a look thinking the same thing, '_Bandits._' One look and it was easy to see. It was not hard to know these were not normal travelers as the five men were covered in cheap armor with their swords tarnished with old blood and they reeked of old ale.

"Ah, look alive, gentlemen it appears we do have company in these areas of the woods." One of the men said as he stepped into the clearing, apparently being the leader of this particular group of highwaymen. "Ere...they don't look much like them others, you know. Uhh, maybe we should leave these ones alone." The dim-witted one next to him stated looking nervously over the very armored targets in front of them. "Nonsense! Greeting lovebirds! I hate to interrupt but it seems you did stumble upon our territory of the woods and normally that would mean death but I do realize that you were probably too busy to notice. For a simple 20 silvers, I'll let it go and you can be free to be on way. Isn't that very reasonable?" The leader said with a sickeningly sweetness of someone who had tried these act one too many times and each one no more successful then the last.

Before Ser Gilmore got to say anything to the bandits or stop Lady Cousland from doing anything either, Katalyn stepped forward toward the bandits with her shield now out. He caught the mischievous twinkle in her eye as she did. He knew she had something in mind and that always meant trouble was sure to follow for him, for her, and for everyone involved. He would be proven right that she at least had a small plan as Katalyn pretended to fish into her pouch looking for the coin, saying, "I like you, my good man. It sounds very reasonable in fact, come closer I have something extra for you for being so agreeable." Her words and a bit of greed lured the bandit leader to walk closer to her and just like that the trap was set.

The second he was in her range, Katalyn reacted and swung her arm with the shield attached outward slamming it into the leader's chest. The result of the shield bash knocked him flat on his back as Katalyn had the element of surprise and strength on her side. She pulled her sword from her back knowing Ser Gilmore, Dane, and her had now exactly three seconds to even the odds before the leader would be back into commission. "Nice move, my lady, but next time for my own piece of mind, don't ever do something like that again." She heard Ser Gilmore say as he stopped at her side, throwing her an amused look. "Now, you know I can't make that promise, Roderick. Anyway, we will have to talk about that later. Look!" She said pointing at the bandits that were coming towards them.

Side by side, Katalyn and Ser Gilmore fended off the enemies one by one with Dane. By the time the leader arose, he saw his men were gravely injured and he was now outnumbered. He quickly surrendered without putting up much of a fight, begging for mercy. "Hmm, fine, just get your men and clear out the forest for good. I advise that you keep running to the other corner of Ferelden because if I ever see you again, you will wish I killed you now." Katalyn warned sternly. The bandit leader nodded before hurriedly doing as she asked and leaving, taking his men with him.

With them gone, she turned back to Ser Gilmore who was now staring at her sternly. His attention made her smile sheepishly. "What? Was that too much?" She asked looking away. "A little, my lady, it was only a little." He said before laughing. "Don't do that, Roderick, you had me worried I did something wrong." She commented before she laughed along with him, happy to find he was only joking. "You can never do anything wrong in my eyes, my lady." He said pulling her towards him. Katalyn smiled as she closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her, but unexpected happened instead.

She felt herself be whipped around as Ser Gilmore's swift movement made them switch places. She opened her eyes wondering what happened to make him change his mind. She looked at him just in time to catch his eyes closed tightly in pain before he stumbled towards her. She caught him. Her knees buckled from the sudden effort. That's when she caught sight of it. There was an arrow sticking out from the back of his head. Someone had actually fired an arrow at him attempting to kill him...Or was that her, considering that she was the one that was standing at that exact spot only seconds ago? She didn't have time to process any of her emotions as she worriedly helped Ser Gilmore to the ground.

Katalyn went straight to work using whatever supplies she had in her backpack to at least make him hang on a little longer until she could go get help. She was glad she had listened a little bit to her lessons at the castle about how to treat a wound. She separated the arrow shaft from the tip. She was too afraid that if she tried to move the arrowhead that it would cause further damage to Ser Gilmore. The little care she did seemed to do something as he came back to consciousness a few seconds later. His lips moved weakly as he tried to tell her something but she shushed him immediately, "Please, Roderick, don't say anything. Save your strength." She hovered over him with concern written all over her face.

"No, I must say...Ugh, something. I saw...I saw the archer. He was aiming to hit you..." Ser Gilmore started as he struggled to talk. He did not know how much Katalyn caught as she seemed so far away from him now, under his drooping eyelids. "Roderick, please don't close your eyes again. I need you stay with me. Listen to my voice and hang on. Roderick? Roderick?! Roderick! Maker, please don't take him from me. I can't lose him like this." He could hear her say as her face dissolved in the red haze before his eyes shut close completely. She was crying for him and surely his impending death. Even though that this could have been how his story was supposed to end, him sacrificing his life to save a Cousland, especially the Cousland he cherished, but he never thought it would come this soon.

This was all because of one man's fault. Ser Gilmore had seen the emblem on the shield of the archer who tried to kill Katalyn. He knew that heraldry well indeed. It resembled a bear on a checkered background, the heraldry belonging to none other then Arl of Amaranthine, Arl Rendon Howe. As Ser Gilmore's life slip further away from him, so many questions arose in his mind. Why would Arl Howe want Katalyn dead? Why would he want any Cousland dead? He was one of the family's closest friends, wasn't he? What could he gain by killing her in such a matter? He would have succeeded if Ser Gilmore had not caught sight of the archer before he was about to kiss Katalyn. Ser Gilmore would have rather died before he let any harm come to her...Well, correction, he was dying before he let any harm come to her. Yet as long as Katalyn remained safe, he was happy to do it.


	4. Reminiscing to Recovering

**Author Note\Heads up: **Just to clear something up, I'm starting this chapter with a flashback to the moment Ser Gilmore and Katalyn met, almost six years ago. It will become vital to the present day story later on.

* * *

It was his first day there and the Highever knights were not giving the new squire any breaks. Squire Gilmore had just come up from his father's lands in the Bannorn to the castle and it was a great honor but all the work was unbelievable. He had never done work like this in the fourteen years of his life. The older knights seemed to give all the jobs they didn't want to do. They stated it was all in training that was needed to be a knight. It was a lie that even Squire Gilmore did not think even they believe themselves. It had to be done if he had any chance to become a well-known knight, which his father wanted him to be. It had only been a few days since he left including the time it took for him to ride up there but he missed the people and lands of the Bannorn greatly. It was only place he had ever really known like the back of his hand. He wondered if he could ever get used to a place so big and sealed in as Highever.

There was no rush in getting used to the castle anyway. From what his father said it was going to be a long time before he became a knight and could return home a better man for it. Until then he was supposed to mind his manners and his superiors including the ones his father pledged his allegiance to, the Couslands. Squire Gilmore did not have to be told twice. He had met the Teyrn, Bryce Cousland, when he first arrived. He had noticed his green eyes were full of kindness, wisdom, and sometimes, sternness. His short hair was still brown even though it appeared to be getting greyer and greyer. The Teyrn greeted Squire Gilmore warmly into the castle with surprising news that the Teyrn considered Squire Gilmore's father a friend of the family. They had apparently had fought together back in the last war, yet another fact his father had neglected to tell him before he left for Highever.

He was introduced to Fergus only in passing as Fergus stopped to tell the Teyrn something before continuing to chase after his son who had gotten away from him. Fergus seemed just as friendly and easygoing as the Teyrn, if a bit aloof, but that was an observation that was best kept to himself. As for the noble ladies of Highever's ruling family, Squire Gilmore had no real chance to get introduction with them as he was dismissed to begin his first day of training as a knight. He only caught a glimpse of the Teyrna as he exited the main hall and kindly had to step out of her way. She seemed very driven as she walked by him without as much as a second glance.

He didn't mind. He was quite used to that reaction from the noble women back in Bannorn, young and old. He was glad for that dismissal as talking with noble women made him extremely nervous that he would say the wrong thing and he was always completely aware of the fact that he had little in common with them. The noble women would eventually just use fake pleasantries to excuse themselves out of the conversation. How could he blame them? What could a high-born woman ever see anything in a son of minor bann of the Bannorn when they were bann's sons that much more powerful?

He figured that Couslands' daughter would be the same as he began to take on the task of moving the armors to the knight's hall for cleaning. He didn't know much about her except what he heard from the hush whispers of another knight-in-training earlier in the day. He had gathered her name was Katalyn and that she was lovely. Lovely could have meant anything in Squire Gilmore's book. He heard people use the word to describe things that were not so lovely but the way the squire had said it that did not appear the case. He couldn't overhear anything else as he was rushed out the room by another knight eager to have him complete his task. Squire Gilmore's thoughts continued to wonder about what exactly did the lady of the castle looked like to warrant that kind of talk among an order of knights known for their strict decorum.

His thoughts made his grip on the heavy armors slip forcing him to shift it a bit and ended up with the pile of plates of armors now impairing his vision. He was just about to fix it when someone or something bumped into him. He caught sight of tan streak past by him as he quickly recovered from almost being knocked down. He did not realize his recovery had set him directly on path with deep groove in the ground as he turned back to his destination. As soon as Squire Gilmore stepped on it, he went one way while the armors went another. They both clash nosily to the ground at the same moment. The noise was deafening and making him clutch his ears as he closed his eyes. He hoped no one had been a witness to his fall. That would have been embarrassing.

Just as thought crossed his mind, he felt a shadow past over him which made him open his eyes again. He saw the shadow belong a young woman looking down at him worriedly, a very pretty young woman, but a young woman nevertheless. Now, she fit Squire Gilmore's definition of lovely and she would have probably given Katalyn Cousland a run for her sovereigns. He watched as her lips moved as she said something to him. Unfortunately with his ears still ringing, he couldn't understand her. What was worse was that not being able to hear her was allowing his attention to migrate further down her still panting form. It made much more difficult for him to focus on trying to keep his gaze trained on her face to try and understand her. He was supposed to be training to be one of the upstanding knights and he was already acting not at all like a good knight should. This was only his first day there.

"Are--you--okay?" Her words finally seemed to reach him as the ringing died down. "Yes, I am, Lady...?" He said getting up, with expectant paused for her name. "I'm glad to hear that. Someone should really fix that hole." She responded catching her breath. He picked up quickly that she purposely avoiding telling him her name. He was not going to push her to say it, remember that making a lady do anything she didn't want to, was also not knight-like. He did have to make up for his previous lack of discipline even if it was to himself. "Yes, they should, my lady." He answered her, having no clue how well that title fitted her. He did not even realize that the young woman in front of him was the very one he had wondering about a second earlier, Katalyn Cousland. If he didn't realize that on his own there was no way that Katalyn was going to bring it up. She already knew that knights and squires did have a tendency to skirt away from her once they knew her identity. If she kept her identity in the dark a little while longer, it was not going to hurt anyone.

"I'm sorry that Dane bumped into you. I can never control that hound when he smells food, Squire...?" Katalyn said taking the chance to inquire a little more about him as she looked him over secretly. Her father had told her that there was going to be a new squire, a son from the lands of south. That was all she knew. Now as she looked at him in person, she realized he was kind of cute. His red hair seemed to be as bright as one of Nan's freshly grown tomatoes and his dark green eyes seemed to contrast nicely with his hair unlike her own combination which she felt blended mutedly. "It is Squire Gilmore, my lady. Please do not worry about the mabari. It was my fault for not looking where I was going. But I may ask something...How did you know I was squire?" He asked curiously. "Um...Because you were carrying the armor, don't squires usually do that?" She said hurriedly hoping he would not notice her hesitation.

Squire Gilmore had caught the hesitation but decided it was better not to press her on it. He already made himself look like a fool in front of her. It was best just to get out of there with the little dignity he had left. "It was pleasure to meet you, my lady but I should return to my duties." He stated as an excuse before he began to pick up the armors. The surprising thing was she began to help him without a word and picked up the last few in her arms as if they weighted nothing. "You don't mind if I help you, Squire Gilmore?" Katalyn asked throwing him the best smile she could consider the armor was almost up to her bottom lip. Squire Gilmore felt his heart flutter at the sight. "I really should do this myself, my lady. This is my responsibly after all." He responded in a vain attempt to decline her help as nicely as possible. She just began walking towards the knight's hall pretending like she didn't hear him. He smiled to himself as he followed her despite the fact that he knew this could wind him into a lot of trouble.

As they were walking, they talked about all kinds of things. Squire Gilmore found himself on the receiving end of Katalyn's numerous questions. He was surprised how much he was talking. He didn't know it was more out of nervousness that a lady of the castle had taken an interest in him or due to fact that it was a welcome distraction to keep his eyes from wander too far from her face. All along the way, he had to keep reminding himself not stare at her but it was almost impossible. Every time he thought he found the most beautiful thing on her, he would find something else more beautiful. She didn't seem to be like any of the women he met in the Bannorn or for the very short while he was here. She carried herself with a different type of confidence of one that comfortable with who she was and she was not about to change for anyone. It was refreshing not to feel like he had be something he was not, just to not step on anyone's toes.

The most captivating thing about her was the natural zest for life she seemed to have. Katalyn would ask all sorts of question about his life in the Bannorn, a place she had never seen for herself he learned later. She would also ask about his training so far to become a knight, which did surprise him. He not expected a lady of the castle to interested in swords and fighting, not that he minded that she had interested in that. It was just he assumed the Highever women thought war and fighting were only for the men. It was a pleasant surprise and soon a lull in the conversation allowed him to ask some questions about her. She told him that her parents worked at Highever. It meant that she could not leave the castle much unless it was a special occasion or her mother wanted to go shopping. She would much rather stay there then being dragged along with her mother on those excursions. When Squire Gilmore looked at her confused after she said that, she replied something along the line of he would understand if he spent any time in her company.

It made him realize that throughout their conversation, Katalyn seemed rather lonely. She seemed to only count the mabari hound that almost ran him over earlier as her friend. He could relate to not having anyone as a friend. It was exactly like he felt since he arrived in Highever. Sure there were boys his age studying to be knights but they seemed too preoccupied with their own duties as a squire to worry about befriending the newest arrival. He had at least his friends and family back in the Bannorn. Katalyn had apparently lived in the castle whole life but did not have the same experiences with gaining friends that he had. He would have inquired further about it but just then they reached the knight's hall.

Squire Gilmore was worried that once they got there that it would be his turn to lead, but surprisingly she continued to lead the way knowing exactly where they should go. As they reach the room and they began to put the armor back, he was beginning to question exactly who she was. She said her parents worked in Highever but he suspected there was something more to that as she had looked nervously away when she was speaking back then. "Is something on your mind, Squire Gilmore? You have been staring at me for quite a while now." He heard her ask as she turned to face him bring him out of his thoughts. "No-Well, yes. My lady, pardon me if this sound a bit rude, but who are you exactly?" He asked and he watched as a nervous look crossed her face.

Katalyn sighed taking a step back and bumped into the armor stand. The armor was already too heavy for the stand and her bump threatened to knock it over. The noise alone would probably bring all of Highever's knights down upon the room. So Katalyn hurriedly tried to catch it and slipped herself. Squire Gilmore caught her around her waist which saved her and the armor from falling. "Thank you." She said turning the slightest shade of pink realizing she was now within kissing distance as close as they were. "Think noth-nothing of it, my lady." Squire Gilmore stuttered turning red himself. "Uh, I think you can let go of me now." She found herself saying even if that was not necessarily what she wanted him to do. "I'm sorry, my lady." He stated doing as she asked. He moved away from her a short distance as both of them stood in the silence, trying to regain her composure.

They got a welcome interruption as man entered the room with a tan mabari hound on his heels. Squire Gilmore recognized him right away. It was his lordship, the Teyrn. He watched as the Teyrn looked at Katalyn before he grinned widely. "There you are, Pup, I've been looking all over for you. Last time I checked aren't you suppose to be the one to fetch Dane out of the larder and not me?" He said walking towards them. "Sorry, Father, I was just helping Squire Gilmore." Katalyn said looking at Squire Gilmore, biting her lip. She was silently praying that he would not be upset with her upon learning her secret this way.

"The Teyrn is your...Father?" He asked speechless as the revelation sink in. If he was her father that meant she was...and here he had thought things about her and her appearance...Oh Maker! He felt dizzy. He needed to sit. The Teyrn and his daughter were watching him and noticed he looked a bit green. "Don't worry, my boy, this isn't the first time my daughter has forgotten to mention that she is a Cousland. No one is going to hold it against you." The Teyrn said with a chuckle. It eased his nerves a little bit even if he still felt a bit ill. Now he knew she refused to tell him her name as he had known earlier he would have never agreed to let her help him. It was not a proper thing for a high born noble as herself to help a knight. The knights were supposed to be helping her accomplish whatever she wanted.

"Well, Ser Gilmore has been nothing but a perfect gentleman. Did you know Father he even agreed to help train me in art of using a sword? Now I won't have to bother you and Fergus anymore." Katalyn said walking to her father before turning to smile at a shocked Squire Gilmore. He knew he had not promised any such thing and he tried to tell the Teyrn but Katalyn's smile disarmed his power of speech, "But I never...But we can't-" She wrinkled her nose at him in disapproval which further impaired his talking. Although he tried his best, he still found himself unable to stop his thoughts from observing that she was too cute doing that to say no and secretly he didn't want to.

"I admit that does sound like a good idea, Pup, just so you learn sword train like a proper knight, but I don't think your mother will be too pleased with me if I just agree to the idea without talking to her first." The Teyrn said not even paying any heed to Squire Gilmore's hesitation. He knew his daughter needed a friend one that could actually talk to her. Since she had a hard time making friends with the women in castle, a knight would perfect. His knightly rules of conduct would keep his daughter protected if the need should arise and far away enough to keep them from falling in love. Squire Gilmore's father was a friend of the family. Squire Gilmore had extra motivation to keep things cordial between the two families.

"You'll convince her for me, right, Father? I really want to learn." Katalyn said giving her father the sadness face as possible. The Teyrn laughed upon seeing this. "You have been hanging around Dane too much as beginning to copy his looks but I'm sure I can convince her." He said looking from her to Dane who barked happily, approving his mistress' tactic. Katalyn and her father laughed. Squire Gilmore watched them. He realized they seemed to have a good relationship. It made him wishful to be back on the Bannorn with his father for a moment.

"Okay, Pup, we better go before Nan yells at us for being late for lunch. I'm sure she is ready to yell at you as it is. Squire Gilmore, it is nice to see you again. I'm sure if my daughter gets her way we will be seeing a lot more each other in the future." The Teyrn said turning to him. "Father!" Katalyn cried shaking her disapprovingly before she added, "It was really nice to meet you as well, Squire Gilmore." "Yes, my lordship. It was pleasure to meet you as well, my lady." Squire Gilmore answered with a small bow to both of them. As he rose, he watched as they both left with Dane following closely behind.

He turned going back to work on the armor when suddenly he heard footsteps enter the room. He looked back over his shoulder surprised to find it was Katalyn. "Did you forget something, my lady?" He asked as she approached him, hurriedly. "I just wanted to apologize for not telling who I am when you asked earlier and for forcing you into teaching me. I just..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away. "You just wanted a friend?" He finished her thought for her to which she nodded slowly. "But how did you know I was going to say that?" She asked glancing up at him in surprise. "Just a luck guess, my lady, just a lucky guess." He responded with a smile more to himself then to her.

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, she added, "Thank you, Squire Gilmore, for understanding." He could feel himself turned beet red unable to even stutter a response. Luckily, Katalyn did not seem to notice. "Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at this time, okay? I'm sure I'll have Mother's permission by then. And don't hold back against me, okay? I really hate that. People say I'm not very nice when I get angry." She said laughing as she backed her way to door before disappearing. Her laughter carried through the hall and back towards him as he touched his cheek unable to process that she really had just kissed him. He realized then her laughter was the best sound he heard all day. The thought distracted him so much that by accident he leaned against the heavy armored stand causing it to clatter to the floor. The noise caused every knight to come running and he eventually got in trouble but he didn't care as he felt like he still floating on a cloud, one he never hoped to get off of.

* * *

Almost six years later, he could that feeling overcome him again. He was so happy remembering the first time they had seen each other and all time since then they had spent together. Katalyn could see the smile form on his lips as she worriedly watched over him. They were no longer in the woods but back in Highever as she had sent Dane to go find help. Eventually some of the knights found them and got him back to the castle. Once back at the castle, Katalyn had gotten the healer mage had cast a few spells and treated the wounds. Ser Gilmore had still yet to recover. She sat at his bedside hopeful for some sign of recovery. The minutes slipped by into hours and before she knew it had been a full day they returned from the woods and he had still not awaken.

A soft knock on the door pulled her attention from him as she turned to see who was at the door. She didn't have to say anything as the person stepped inside before closing the door softly behind him. It was Fergus. "Has been any change, sister?" He asked crossing over to the side of the bed where she sat. "No." She answered looking back to Ser Gilmore. She still had not apologized for the argument Fergus and her had before she left to the woods. She was sure Fergus was still angry with her. He sighed heavily looking at Katalyn. He could see even in the dull light of the room that his sister eyes were blood-shot and puffy. He felt badly for her.

"Kat, I think you should try and get some sleep. You haven't sleep for even a single second since you've returned to Highever. You are not doing you or him any good by doing that. Don't worry about Ser Gilmore. I'll keep an eye on him with you gone." He said gently helping her to her feet. "Fergus, why are being so nice to me? After what I said to you and Oriana, I'm surprise you're even still speaking to me." She said looking away. "Because you're my sister and nothing you say or do, in anger or otherwise, is never going to change that, you hear me? Besides, I know you didn't mean it, little sister. If there one thing we got from Mother is our tempers." He stated which caused her to smile.

That smile disappeared as she looked at Ser Gilmore's still form. "I feel so guilty, Fergus. That arrow was meant for me. Yet, he is here dying just because he saved me. It's shouldn't be him. It should be me." She said as her tears began to fall again. She buried her head into Fergus's chest as he held her. "There, there, sister, it's going to be okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know that assassin would try to kill you in the woods. Ser Gilmore wanted to protect you. He is strong. If anyone can survive this he can." He said softly trying to comfort her. "But who, Fergus, who ordered this and why did they want to kill me?" She questioned him through her tears. "I don't know, Katalyn, but Father will find out. We'll make them pay just wait and see," He said growing angry again. It seemed to get worse each time he thought about why anyone would want to harm his sister. What did she do to deserve this kind of attack other then being born a Cousland? Absolutely nothing.

Fergus felt her pulled away from him as she wiped away her tears. "I think maybe your right. I should go get some sleep. You promise to wake me up if he even shows the slightest signs of stirring?" She asked looking up at him. "Of course, now shoo." He said with a smile before he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Fergus, for everything." She said before she turned to look at Ser Gilmore one more time. She knew her room was only a few feet down the hallway from the guest room they were in. She had convinced her parents to allow him to rest there after making the strictest of promises that he could only use that room until he well enough to go back to the knight's quarters. Those few feet she had to walk felt like an eternity. She finally arrived in her room and fell fast asleep long before she even hit the bed.

Fergus watched her leave before he turned back to Ser Gilmore. "You know a lot of men have to do a whole lot more to get that devotion from a woman. I hope you appreciate it that she gives it freely to you without a hesitation." He commented more to himself, knowing that Ser Gilmore probably couldn't hear him. Fergus sighed as he pulled a chair next to the bed. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he felt guilty too. If he had not started the fight with Katalyn then maybe, just maybe, everything would not have unfolded like they did. Ser Gilmore would not be fighting for his life. His sister would not have been shot at and everything would have been back to normal. He was sure his parents were not taking the news any better.

* * *

Down the hallway towards the last room on the end, the Teyrn and Teyrna were not doing any better handling the situation. Eleanor was pacing back in room as Bryce sat in chair watching her worriedly. "My dear, please sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Bryce said gesturing to the seat next to him. "No, I can not sit down. I don't know how you can be so calm when someone almost killed our child." She said without stopping. "I'm not calm. I would like nothing more then to bring that man to justice, but pacing is not going to help bring him in any faster. You know I sent my best knights out to the woods to bring back anyone they find for information. If he's out there we will find him." He stated confidently.

Just hearing the confidence in her husband's voice put her at ease enough to sit in the chair beside him. "How is he, Ser Gilmore?" She asked about his condition. "Well, I talk to the mages and apparently if it was just a simple injury, he would have recovered by now but something else foul is afoot. The tip of the arrow was covered in some kind of poison but no one can identify what it is." Bryce answered before sighing. He had never expected that Ser Gilmore and his daughter would have been in this kind of danger just because of his surname. He had to live under the pressure that came with the Cousland name longer then any of his family but no one had ever threaten to kill him or anyone of his family members before. Why would they want Katalyn dead? Who would be even foolish enough to even try just a dastardly deed to kill his daughter with assassin and not think that he would not have to deal with weight of all the Couslands raining down upon him?

His ranting stopped as he looked wife's worried face. He could read into the look that it had something more then just Ser Gilmore's condition. She had been given him the look all day but with what happened in the woods he had little chance to ask her what was troubling her. "What is wrong, my dear?" He stated what he was wondering out loud which caused her to snap out of her pensive mood. "Bryce, have you heard the rumors going around Katalyn and Ser Gilmore? They say that they...They say that they..." Eleanor stopped unable to even repeat what she had overheard the servants talking about. "No, I have not heard anything as I've been in meetings all day, but I don't think you should be worried about that. They are just rumors. Katalyn is a bit impulsive at times, but I highly doubt that there is anything more then a friendship between them. Even if there is, it is only just puppy love. You do remember that feels, my dear?" Bryce responded smiling.

Yet, Eleanor did not seem to be amused by her husband's lack of seriousness. "Don't bring us into, Bryce, at least when we fell in love were both part of higher nobility. We shared common interests, such as fighting, but more then that we were equals. Ser Gilmore is just a knight and a son of minor bann. He and Katalyn are not equals in any way. What can he offer her? What if this thing gets serious? I don't want him to die but I just don't want them to end up together...For Katalyn's sake." She said leaning back in the chair. Bryce sighed. His wife sometimes would never let an idea go. If something bothered her, she was either going to fix it or let the whole world to know until someone else eventually fix.

"So what do you want me to do? Wait to he recovers and send him off somewhere on a pointless quest?" He asked knowing if she brought it up then she had something in mind. She stood quiet, musing over his suggestion for a moment before dismissing it, "No, knowing Katalyn she would go chasing after him if we do anything that obvious. We need someone else to take him away, so there is no way he would be able to come back..." "My dear, you can't possible mean what I think you mean." He responded not at all liking the determined gleam in her eyes. "Yes, I do, the Grey Wardens. I do remember you telling me that Ser Gilmore always wanted to be one. Well, this will make his dream come true and be the only opportunity to keep Katalyn and him apart for good. You are friends with the leader of Grey Wardens, Duncan? You can arrange that he come here to recruit Ser Gilmore, right?" She stated with stubborn determination.

"Yes but it is...extreme, my dear. I think you are making too much of this. Katalyn and Ser Gilmore are just kids. I sure they will both realize that it will not work out for them." Bryce suggested try coax his wife down from the dangerous path that could not be undone after it was started. "And what if they don't?" Eleanor asked softening the hard edge in her voice. "Then I will enact your plan but only if there is no other choice." He stated right before there was a knock at the door. He watched as Eleanor got up and let the person into the room. It was his son's wife, Oriana, and she was carrying a small vile of unknown liquid.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my lord and my lady. I just discovered something about poison that was used by the assassin who shot at Katalyn. I thought you would like to be first to know." Oriana said looking between her parents-in-law as Eleanor sat back down in her chair. "It's no bother at all, Oriana. What did you learn?" Bryce asked curiously. "Well, coming from Antiva I've seen my fair share of poisons, so I thought I might be to identify the poison that was covering the tip of arrow. It turned out to be a poison called Quick Death. It a poison even most of assassins would not touch because how dangerous it is." Oriana explained holding up the vial. Bryce and Eleanor exchanged a look of concern before looking back at her. "Quick Death? I've never heard of it before. Just how dangerous is it?" Eleanor asked speaking first. "It's not surprising as it very hard to make and very expensive as it is a mixture of a few other dangerous poisons added together. It needs to be made by the most experience of poison makers. It is dangerous enough that if the target is injured heavily, the poison has a high chance of killing the person in one blow." She said matter-of-factly. There was no doubt in her mind if someone went to this much trouble to make this poison that they really did want Katalyn dead.

"Thank you, Oriana, for the information. Can you go tell the mages what you learned? I'm sure with this information they will be able to better help Ser Gilmore." Bryce said to which Oriana nodded to them before she left. "Did you hear that, Bryce? It is an expensive poison and needs an experience poisoner. There is only one man who has the resources to know about these kinds of poisons that I know." Eleanor stated as her husband and her exchanged looks again. They knew exactly who she was talking about without even saying his name: Arl Howe. This wasn't the first time that poison came up around the name of Arl Howe. He had suggested the idea to use poison to Bryce when a problem occurred between one of the minor banns and Highever. However, Bryce quickly turned down the suggestion and not even considering as logical or ethical solution.

Bryce and Eleanor would have discussed the matter further but suddenly there was another knock at the door. They looked to see one of the Highever Knights standing there. "My lordship, we have returned from the woods." He responded as they looked in his direction. "Come in, Ser Edmund, what have you found?" Bryce commanded as the knight entered the room. "The knights did as you commanded and returned to the area in which Ser Gilmore was shot. We searched the surrounding woods and eventually found the assassin. Unfortunately when we tried to apprehend him, he fled and some of the men are still looking for him now. We did find this which I think may be of interested of you, my lordship." Ser Edmund said holding out a shield with a bear heraldry on it. "Thank you, Ser Edmund, this is interesting. You are dismissed." Bryce said as he took the shield. Ser Edmund gave a small bow to each of them before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"This proves it. It was Arl Howe's doing." Bryce said running his hand along the heraldry, growing angrier by the second. He thought Arl Howe was a close friend of the family. How could he do this? Did he want power so badly that he would take all Couslands down one by one if he had to? Bryce knew the answer already was a yes. Arl Howe was smart and that was incredible helpful in politics at times, but his intentions lead him to only interested in what was in his own best interest instead of to people under him and Ferelden as a whole.

"What are we going to do, Bryce?" His wife questioned him bringing him back into the situation around him. He stood quiet for a second thinking. As much as he wanted for Arl Howe to be punished for what he did, he knew there was no way to touch Arl Howe without making the Couslands look like they were just after vengeance. There had to be another way to get him. "We will bring up his treachery in the Landsmeet. All nobles will be gathered there and we settle this then. Arl Howe will not get away from his punishment." Bryce answered suddenly as all the pieces fell into place. "But the annual Landsmeet is little more then two weeks away, what if he tries something else before then?" Eleanor asked, trying to hide the worry tone in her voice. "He won't as mostly likely he knows by now his first attempt failed and we know his part in plan. Until the Landsmeet, we will act like nothing has occurred." Bryce said confidently. He was going to follow the advice Arl Howe seemed to be following, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

* * *

Oblivious to all the talks about vengeance, Katalyn paced the hall, impatiently waiting as the healing mages were inside with Ser Gilmore. She had been awoken by Dane to find out they had discovered the cause of slow recovery in Ser Gilmore. Her trustworthy hound had come through for her again and she made a mental note to herself to pay him back with a nice, juicy snack later once she was sure her favorite knight was okay. If she left it to Fergus, she would have found out in the morning. He had decided by himself that it was better that way so Katalyn could rest for while. That would have driven her crazy and she needed information on his condition. As soon as she was sure he was getting better, she could rest a little easier with that knowledge.

It didn't take long for the mages to finish as even though they now knew the type of poison, the spells they used for them all were similar to ones they had used already. Katalyn didn't care she just wanted to see him. No sooner did they leave the room was Katalyn taking up again her anxious vigil at Ser Gilmore's bedside in the chair Fergus had occupied earlier. Even the slightest movement by him sent hopeful anticipation coursing through her veins, but ultimately they were dashed as his comatose state continued. During that time she realized his awful stillness, terrifying questions entered her mind. What if he never saw him open his eyes again? What if she never heard him call her 'my lady' again? No, she refused to think about that possibility. He will live because like Fergus said, he is strong. That was the last thing she remembered thinking before she fell asleep.

Luckily, she was asleep as two more hours past before there was a significant change in Ser Gilmore's condition. He finally became present in his body again. He felt the warm glow of the lights and the softness of the bed beneath him. He knew he was not in the woods anymore but where was he? He opened his eyes recognizing the Highever Castle's interior with the ease that came with being in the halls more days then he could count. How had he gotten there though? Where was Katalyn and was she unhurt? A soft sound of breathing reached to Ser Gilmore's ears and put an end to those thoughts as he realized he was not as alone in the room as he thought.

He looked around as his eyes suddenly fell on Katalyn. He could not help but noticed she looked so beautiful sleeping in the chair by the bed. It seemed unreal to him like a vision sent down to him of Maker's holy bride. Andraste, herself, would be proud to be linked with this beauty and Katalyn would have been probably honored by the comparison, but he would just never be able to say that anywhere but his head. It would be far too hard to get those words out without stuttering like a complete and utter fool. He could feel a blush forming in his cheeks at the mere thought of it. Looking back at Katalyn, Ser Gilmore wondered if she had been there by his side the entire time for however long he was out, but knowing her as he did, she probably was. He felt guilty for making her worry over him to the point of exhaustion.

"Roderick?" Katalyn mumbled rubbing the sleep from her partly open eyes. Before Ser Gilmore could say anything in response, her eyes shot the rest of the way open as she flung her towards him. She had just enough space to lock her arms around his neck as she hugged him. She didn't care how awkward the position would be for her considering he was still for the most part lying down. She was just so excited to see him up and her own discomfort fell to second after that. "Oh, Roderick, you don't know how happy I am to see you...How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" She said worriedly as she let go of him. "I glad to see you're all right. And yes, I'm fine." He stated with a smile before forcing himself into sitting position.

"You're lying to me. I can tell that you are not all right as you want me to think." Katalyn stated as she caught the small groan he tried to keep quiet for her sake. "You're right. I did not want you to worry any more about me. I'm sorry for all the worry I already caused you, my lady." Ser Gilmore responded with a sigh. She shook her head before looking away, "You don't have to apologize for that. I would do anything for you...If anyone should be apologizing around here, it should be me. If I hadn't suggested we go out there or not be so stubborn and let you talk me out of it, you would not be injured right now. I'm sorry." "My lady, come here." He said pulling himself futher back so his back now rested against the headboard and patted the spot next to him. Katalyn was confused but she got up and sat next to him.

"You know that my duty to is to protect all the Couslands, but especially and most importantly to protect you. Back in woods, I was just doing my duty...No, wait, I wanted to do my duty to save you. I would do anything I can save you from any kind of harm. So, there is no reason for you to feel the least bit guilty. I would do it again and again...and again." Ser Gilmore continued throwing her a smile. "From Vaughan to vermin, too?" She asked remembering a similar speech from him about a year after she met him. He knew exactly what moment she was thinking of. "From Vaughan to vermin too." He repeated laughing. Katalyn laughed too.

It wasn't long to their laughter died down as they enjoyed the quiet again. Katalyn took the opportunity to lean her head against his shoulder tentatively. She waited for any sign of discomfort for Ser Gilmore, but he did not see to mind. It was not long before sleep came over her again and she began to drifting off. Ser Gilmore saw her eyes close as she fell back asleep. He knew he should probably wake her up and suggest that she go back to her room as dictated by his duty but for once he wasn't going to listen to it. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, causing her to snuggle closer to him before relaxing again. He smiled despite the now uncomfortable sleeping position he was in. He was still alive, Katalyn was unharmed, and she was sleeping in his arms, how could he not be completely happy? He kissed the top of her head before he spoke, "Good-night...Katalyn."


End file.
